locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Locomotive Wiki
This is where you can make suggestions for changes to the mainpage of Locomotive Wiki. Click here to make a new suggestion! Category image links I don't know what you wanted the unique locos image to link to? If it is one of a kind locos then I am happy to make a category for that? Oh and the image that says "We have: Steam Locomotives" links to steam engines, just a thought that I could change either the writing or the link to make them the same? Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 00:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Two Categories; Same Features, Different Names The "Steam Engines" category menu should be deleted and replaced with diesel locomotives, as well as having electric and unique being the other two category menus at'' the top of the screen! HenryDuckFan 03:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I will delete "steam engines" and replace it with diesel locomotives then, but two problems: firstly I will have to leave which diesel locos get the 7 places to you since diesels are more your thing and the other problem is that you can only have four menus at the top of the screen! Sorry about the bad news! I have an idea though: why don't we put one category menu for "Locomotives" and have "Steam Locomotives", "Diesel Locomotives", "Electric Locomotives" and "Unique Locomotives" as the drop down links to their category pages? It would also help with the fact that 7 links in the category menu is not really enough. I can't think what the missing category menu could be though. Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 06:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I have just done the swap, I get I now, it takes the 7 from the category so if you haven't read the above comment please do, because some of what I said may not work. Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 06:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :: :Okay! Thanks for the help! Man, I'm SO glad I have members/admins like you and SirHandelFalcon! (Unlike others!) HenryDuckFan 09:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Createbox HenryDuckFan. I hope you don't mind, but I added a createbox to the Main Page. I think it works, and I tried to put it where I thought it was most appropriate. :) Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 07:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) More changes HenryDuckFan. If you look at the diff page for the Main Page and don't like any of the additions I have added then remove them. I thought that, with the time zones, it would be better if it was seen. Please tell me what you think of my changes, even if you don't like them! :-) Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 07:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) They're great! Thanks! ARCTrooperFan 00:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Add image buttons I have taken off the add image buttons. These can be add again by removing the code: hideaddbutton="true" Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:05, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Appearance Hey, Starfleet Academy, I'm starting to not like the dark blue appearance on the top part of the home page! Can you please at least change the color to light grey? I also haven't been able to edit the main page! The format looks very confusing, and I have no idea what to do! ARCTrooperFan 05:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ARCTrooperFan 05:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC) GE Month Yep! It's time to change the company/locomotive of the month promo! Here's how I think it should look: GE Logo.jpg|The official GE; General Electric; logo. UP GE U50C.jpg|The largest ever built by the company; the U50C. CSX AC6000CW.jpg|The most powerful standard diesel locomotive ever built; the AC6000CW. BNSF C44-9CW.jpg|A unique and revolutionary iron horse; the C44-9CW (Dash 9.) PRR GG1.jpg|A true icon; the GG1. ARCTrooperFan 05:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) 07:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Union Pacific (UP) Photo Gallery Here's how I think the gallery should look: EMD DDA40X UP 6936.jpg|The largest diesel locomotive ever built: the EMD DDA40X built specially for the Union Pacific. UP 1982.jpg|One of the several railroads purchased by the UP; the Missouri Pacific railroad. (Locomotive shown, is a heritage unit.) UP Big Boy.jpg|One of the largest steam locomotives ever built: the ALCO 4000 Class "Big Boy"; built specially for the UP. Union Pacific logo.png|The official logo used since the 1930's. Trans. Spike Image.jpg|The 1860's; when the UP was known as the "Pacific Railway" during the "Golden Spike" event; which finished the very first transcontinental railroad or railway. UP 1996.jpg|The railroad's former arch-rival: Southern Pacific. UP 844.jpg|One of the only American steam locomotives to never be retired: UP ALCO FEF-2 #844. ARCTrooperFan 21:06, February 3, 2012 (UTC) 03:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) wow the new background image is great... Kpt. Kraut wuz here 22:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks ;) It may only be temporary. I uploaded it to see if we all liked it. I think that seeing is better than a bad explanation by myself. That said I did talk to SirHandelFalcon before uploading it. :P STARFLEETACADEMY 03:43, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Month Section Hey, guys! Now that it's May, I honestly think that we should change the "Month" Section of the home page! I'm getting kind of sick of seeing the UP month category! ARCTrooperFan 23:25, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :What would you like to be next? :D STARFLEETACADEMY 04:47, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::You guys choose! (Talyllyn Railway, Victorian Railways, ect.) ARCTrooperFan 07:05, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll message Tris tomorrow if I can get around to it. I also think that we should change the heading from "It's UP month!" to "Featured Company!". STARFLEETACADEMY 09:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Featured Company Sigh... well, it seems as if you guys don't really care for the "Company of the Month" section, so I honestly think that it should be deleted! ARCTrooperFan 06:02, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Wow! I have been a little distracted by you being blocked to to change it. I did talk to Tristen, in the Chat about this. He suggested that we should use the Talyllyn Railway for the next featured thing. I'll be changing the title to "Featured Railway" while the Talyllyn Railway is featured. Please don't mistake inaction for disinterest. ;) STARFLEETACADEMY 08:19, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I've updated the section in question! :D STARFLEETACADEMY 08:11, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for the misunderstanding! ARCTrooperFan 16:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Next Month's company Should we concider having the "Corris Railway" as next month's company? Kpt. Kraut wuz here 16:07, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :I have no objection to the Corris Railway being the next month! But I need six to eight images to make the gallery. And that would be good ones: at least 250 x 250 pixels. Thanks :) STARFLEETACADEMY 22:58, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Featured Section aka Company of the Month I've renamed the "Company of the Month" section to "Featured." Makes a lot more sense and we don't ''have to change it every month on the dot no longer. Also in the future this section could just be used to highlight the best articles, interesting locomotives, cool engineers etc. But this won't be happening for the next few months. There is more infrastructure needed for such a system than exists currently. :) STARFLEETACADEMY 23:04, May 11, 2012 (UTC) featured article I think its time to change featured atricle of the month to something else Kpt. Kraut wuz here (talk) 16:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Ah! Good spotting. I'd completely forgotten! Any suggestions, mate? :) STARFLEET ACADEMY 05:12, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Why was the section removed? I haven't been neglecting it this time, I just haven't been able to get on LW at all! :| STARFLEET ACADEMY 06:50, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I removed it for now because of how neglected it's been even whenever no one's on here! I was thinking about having a video gallery or featured gallery like with what Thomas Wiki has! ARCTrooperFan 00:31, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I just found your act a bit pointed, that's all. I've got to redesign the main page's coding anyway; even if the look isn't changed. I made the base of the current code months and months ago, and I've learned so much more since then! :) STARFLEET ACADEMY 05:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Widths change Hey, HenryDuckFan, just a query; why did you change the slideshow's images' sizes? ;) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 02:43, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Facts? How bout some actual facts on this page instead of regurgitated foamer opinions? —Unsigned comment by . :Excuse me, but please stop harrasing other users! The facts probably have a meaning behind them, thank you. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:49, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::This site is actually quite neutral compared to some... Starfleet Academy (Messages) 00:08, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::You restored this whole thing just to leave a response? Wow. ARCTrooperFan 00:55, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::No, just to keep the history. Again, no research; look at the timestamp on my sig... Starfleet Academy (Messages) 04:58, September 14, 2013 (UTC)